


Can't Think Before You Act

by ApatheticRobots



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApatheticRobots/pseuds/ApatheticRobots
Summary: He can't hear himself think.





	Can't Think Before You Act

**Author's Note:**

> anyways how bout that new update huh

He didn’t hear it coming. 

 

That storm, that thing- no. That’s exactly what it wasn’t. It wasn’t anything.

 

It drowned out all the noise around them.

 

He can’t hear her shouting.

 

He’s about to brush her off entirely when she climbs him and grabs the sides of his screen, forcing him to look at-

 

The fence. 

 

He runs. He can’t hear the crunch of sand under his feet.

 

He flings his cane as hard as he can. In a stroke of dumb luck, the damned stick catches on the fence. 

 

He can’t hear either of them cheer. He keeps running. Once he’s closer, he raises his hand.

 

He can’t hear himself snap.

 

He tries again, and again and again.

 

He feels her hitting his head, and he notices idly his hat had flown off, lost to the void behind them.

 

She’s going to die, he realizes. He needs to figure out a plan.

 

He can’t hear himself think.

 

So he acts.

 

He grabs her sweater- he can  _ feel _ the schism reopening- and throws her.

 

She reaches for him.

 

He can’t hear her scream his name.

 

He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> this is trash but wouldnt leave me alone until i wrote it
> 
> its literally 5 am idk why im posting this


End file.
